


3 times rejected, 1 time ecstatic

by echokomfloukru



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Amenadiel has lady troubles.





	

**i. middle school dance**

_This is it. I'm finally going to ask her._

Amenadiel took a deep, trying to ease his mind before walking over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder, feeling his heartbeat quicken as she looked at him and smiled.

“Hey, Amenadiel.”

“Hey, Maze.”

Amenadiel looks down at his hands, then clears his throat and looks back up at her, “I was wondering if you'd like to go the dance with me.”

Maze eyes turn sympathetic, “Sorry, Amenadiel. I'd love to, but someone already asked me.”

He's about to ask who when someone comes up and wraps their arm around her, “Better luck next time, angel boy.”

Dan laughs and walks away with Maze tucked under his arm.

Amenadiel just watched them sadly before finally turning around and walking away too.

 

 

**ii. sophomore year: homecoming**

There was no way things could go wrong this year. He planned everything perfectly and he knew for a fact Maze didn't have a date this year.

Amenadiel waited until she walked away, then crept to her locker. He slipped a note inside then walked away. He'd get his answer at lunch. 

Of course, something went wrong. Him and Lucifer we're talking when Maze and her friend, Ella, came and sat down at their table.

Lucifer grinned, winking at the girls, but his attention was only on one, “And don't you ladies look gorgeous.”

Ella blushes and thanks him while Maze rolls her eyes.

“I got your note, Amenadiel. I'm very flattered, but yes, I would very much like to go to homecoming with you too.”

Amenadiel looks at her, his mouth hanging open in confusion. She hugs him and he awkwardly pats his back trying to avoid Lucifer's death glare.

The two girls get up and walk away, Maze looking slightly irritated.

Once their out of hearing distance, Lucifer speaks, anger burning bright in his eyes, “Bloody hell, Amenadiel, why would you do that? You know how I feel about her? And I thought you had a thing for Mazikeen?”

“I do, Luci. I must've put the note in the wrong locker.”

“Great. Fantastic. Well, I guess I'll be escorting Maze to the dance then.”

Amenadiel’s eyebrows rise up at his brother words.

Lucifer shrugs, “It's only fair, brother. You took my date so I take yours.”

Amenadiel doesn't say anything, just looks at him.

Lucifer sighs, “I promise to keep my hands to myself. Idle hands are the devil's workshop, though.”

Amenadiel throws a french fry at Lucifer and the two boys carry on their earlier conversation in peace.

 

 

 

**iii. senior year: prom**

 

Amenadiel should really stop going to his little brother for advice. The roses and the bear we're his idea, after all. And maybe yeah it was a little too much.

 

Before first hour, he paid some freshmen to deliver the roses and teddy bear with the note attached to Maze. He watches from a distance as her eyes light up. She reads the note and something in her eyes shift, but she still has that smile plastered on her face, so Amenadiel just figures that it can't be that bad. That is until he finds her standing by his car at the end of the day.

 

“Did you like the gift?”

 

Maze smiles and nods, wrapping her arms around herself, “I did. The roses we're beautiful.”

 

“What's wrong, Maze?”

 

“I can't go to prom with you.”

 

Amenadiel steps back, feeling like he just got punched in the gut. This was his last chance to tell her, to show her, how he feels and it's just…. _ruined._

“Why?”

“I want to go, but my mom won't let me.”

He can hear the sincerity in her voice. Most people would assume that's just a lame excuse, but he believes her.

He just nods and puts on a reassuring smile, “It's okay. I understand.”

They stand there in awkward silence for what feels like an eternity before she turns and walks away.  
.  
.  
.  
Lucifer frowns at the sight of Amenadiel’s sad face. This is not how people should be acting when their taking their dream girl to prom.

“She can't go. Her mom won't let her.”

Amenadiel says before Lucifer can open his mouth to ask.

“Dear brother, must you always give up so easily.”

“And what do you propose I do, huh? Since your plan worked out perfectly.”

Lucifer grits his teeth together, “I'm going to let that one go, Amenadiel, since you're in a state of distress.”

Lucifer sits on the sofa next to Amenadiel, “Lucky for you, I do have another brilliant plan. If you can't take her to prom, bring prom to her.”

Amenadiel lifts his head up slowly, “I'm listening.”  
.  
.  
.  
Maze gets up from her TV to go answer the door. Hopefully, it was the pizza delivery guy.

She opens the door to see Amenadiel standing on the other side with a corsage in his hand and a radio by his feet.

He holds the corsage out, “This is for you.”

She takes it and puts it on, still feeling a bit confused.

Amenadiel bends down presses play on the radio.

_Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on._

Maze covers her mouth, laughing in disbelief, “You still remember my favorite song.”

Amenadiel holds his hand out towards her, “May I have this dance.”

Maze tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, taking his hand and letting him pull her closer. They sway side to side for a bit, her head resting on his chest.

Maze pulls back slightly to look in his eyes before kissing him. Amenadiel smiles at her as she removes her lips from his.

“Could we do that again?”

They laugh before Maze wraps her arms around her neck, bringing him closer for a deeper kiss.

A voice behind them clears their throat, “Somebody ordered a pizza?”

Maze detaches herself from Amenadiel and pays for the pizza. She heads inside and places the pizza on the kitchen table before heading back outside, “I'm watching The Devil Wears Prada. Wanna come in?”

Amenadiel nods and silently thanks Lucifer for his outrageous ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody asked me for Amenadiel + Maze fic on FF.net so here it is. I read online that this is her favorite song so that's why I chose it. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Comments are nice.


End file.
